


Jealous

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Shorts
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>단문들</p></blockquote>





	Jealous

"그럼 전 가보겠습니다."   
살 섞은지가 언젠데 아직도 아래를 가리겠다는 술루 때문에 침대 전체의 시트가 스르륵 술루를 따라 움직였다. 윤곽을 만져 그릴 수 있을 것 같은 깨끗한 호밀색 등 아래, 잠겨있는 인어처럼 시트가 층층이 주름이 졌다. 무릎 걸음으로 벗어나려는 술루의 발목이 잡혔다. 물고기를 물 밖으로 쥐어 꺼내듯 쑤욱 끌어당겨졌다. 오래간 했던 펜싱이 무색하도록 균형을 잃은 술루는 침대에 엎어져 끌려갔다.   
"잡았다."   
돌아보는 갈색 눈에 커크는 즐거이 입을 열었다. 아이스크림을 핥듯이 뒤꿈치를 핥은 커크는 오목한 아킬레스건을 깨물었다. 따뜻해서 오싹해졌다. 굳은 살 잡힌 손이 시트에 감겨있는 허벅지에 파고 들었다. 미끈한 시트가 자꾸 사르륵사르륵 소리를 냈다. 한 번, 두 번, 세 번. 커크의 손목이 은근히 들리고 있었다. 엉덩이가 드러나려 했다. 소리 없이 입만 벌리고 있던 술루는 다리를 빼내 커크의 쇄골을 걷어차버렸다.   
"그만 하십쇼! 좀."   
일으키려는 몸이 곧장 찍어눌렸다. 커크의 온 무게가 술루의 등에 실렸다. 목과 어깨가 만나는 부분을 커크는 꽉꽉 물어댔다. 술루는 모기를 떼어내는 것처럼 뒤로 팔을 휘둘렀다. 누가 반사신경 나쁘댈까봐 요리조리 잘도 피한 커크는 술루의 날개뼈며 어깨끝을 물어댔다. 정말로 아프게 물려서 술루는 진심으로 짜증을 냈다.   
"그만하라구요! 캡틴!"   
뚝 등 뒤의 움직임이 멎었다.   
"짐."   
제 이름을 말하는 입술이 귓가에 키스했다. 술루는 굳이 고쳐부르지 않았다. 꽉 눌린 몸이 무거워서 숨이 조금씩 짧게 쉬어졌다. 비켜주지 않은 채로 커크는 아무렇게나 늘어진 술루의 손가락을 만졌다. 둘은 한참 그렇게 가만히 있었다. 커크의 손이 불쑥 술루의 배 밑으로 들어왔다. 뜨끈하게 느껴지다 곧 비슷해졌다. 미스터 술루. 미스터 술루는 괜찮습니까? 중력이 무너지고 등 뒤의 함장이 몸을 바쳐 모두를 구하던 그 사이 어느 즈음에 전신으로 껴안아서 그래서 아래로 조금 끌려내려가던 그랬던 온기가. 미스터 술루. 어디 가십니까. 캡틴의 방에 오는 길에 만났던 어린 목소리가. 상념을 박살내며 커크가 물었다.   
"무슨 생각하나? 대위."   
"캡틴."   
배 아래 들어왔던 손이 억세게 허리만 끌어올렸다. 날 벼린 목소리가 말했다.   
"You yellow liar"   
그는 언제나 참 감이 좋았다.

 

"어디가. 키스하기 전엔 못 가."   
이미 닿은 입술이 말했다. 소지품 지급 창고 옆이었다. 술루는 두손 가득 셔츠와 수건을 들고 있었다. 이가 아랫입술을 물어 당겼다. 여기서 이러면 안될텐데 생각은 혀가 젖어들자 희미해졌다. 옷가지를 사이에 둔 몸이 슬슬 가까워졌다. 등에 벽이 닿았다. 허리에 손이 닿았다.   
"서서하면 어떨 것 같아."   
소년같은 목소리가 갈라지기 시작했다.   
"내가 더 키가 크니까... 네 안을 더 헤집을 수 있겠지."   
퉁퉁퉁 발소리가 들리자마자 술루는 커크를 밀쳤다. 옷 안의 손이 거칠게 빠졌다. 탁- 동작을 감지한 센서가 불을 켰다. 스르르 문이 열렸다. 말간 얼굴이 채 다 떨어지기 전인 둘을 보았다. 수건이 후두둑 아래로 떨어졌다. 아. 음. 수건을 같이 주우려다가 말았다가 다시 스르르 문이 닫혔다. 한결 작아진 발걸음 소리가 빠르게 멀어졌다.   
"들켜버렸네."   
커크가 허리를 숙여 수건을 주웠다. 술루도 수건을 줍기 시작했다. 커크는 술루를 보았으나 눈은 마주치지 못했다.   
"내 방가서 마저할까." 술루는 말이 없었다. 마지막으로 줍는 수건에 둘은 동시에 손을 뻗었다. 커크가 술루의 팔목을 잡았다. 술루는 쳐냈다.   
"방 아닌 곳에서는 이러지 않기로 하셨잖습니까."   
커크가 눈썹을 긁적였다.   
"자꾸 여기저기서 이러지 마십쇼."   
문이 닫히기 전에 망설이던 눈이 아른거렸다. 머릿속이 곤죽이 되었다. 소위가 어떻게 생각하겠냐고. 한참이나 술루는 감정을 쏟아내며 제 입술을 거칠게 문질렀다. 커크의 이마에 층층이 파도가 치다가 잠잠해졌다.   
"대위. 나를 봐."   
술루는 명령에 따랐다. 캡틴의 홍채는 휴양지의 바다보다도 새파란 색이었다. 우주에서 보는 지구의 모습과도 흡사했다. 술루를 똑바로 시선하는 눈이 말했다. 서글서글 웃었다.  
"나는 캡틴직을 사임하고 너는 사관학교로 돌아가거나 징계를 받을지도 모르지."   
술루의 시선이 뚝 아래로 떨어졌다. 나를 봐. 커크의 눈 안이 소용돌이치고 있었다.   
"내가 만일 부인이 있는 남자라면 말이야. 하지만 나는 그딴 것들이 없고 너 뿐이고."   
동작감지등이 툭 꺼졌다. 커크는 움직이지 않았다.   
"그런데 말이야. 술루."   
술루는 꽈악 옷더미를 끌어안았다.   
"너는 그런 것 때문에 화가 났어?"   
커크와의 거리가 가까워지는 기분이 들었다. 탁- 등이 켜졌다. 새파란 눈이 잔상을 남기며 소지품 보관실을 빠져나갔다. 술루는 떨어트린 옷가지와 수건들을 세탁실에 가져갔다. 위이잉 돌아가는 세탁기에 저도 처넣고 싶었다.

 

조도는 지구와 비슷한 정도로 조절되었다. 아침은 환하게 점심은 쨍하게 저녁은 부드럽게 새벽은 푸르게. 짙은 푸른 빛이 엔터프라이즈 호 전체에 짙게 깔려있었다. 몽유병자처럼 체콥은 복도를 걷고 있었다. 물소리가 나는 곳을 향해서. 어릴적 이끼낀 계곡에 발을 담그던 기억이 하얀 발을 차게 식혔다. 하염없이 걷는 길. 점점 공기는 습해졌다. 따뜻한 김이 피어올랐다. 미적지근한 물이 발바닥을 간질였다. 샤워실은 단 한 칸만 채워져 있었다. 새까만 보호막에는 아무런 그림자도 비치지 않았다. 탕- 다가간 체콥의 눈 앞에 손바닥이 찍혔다. 샤워실의 보호필름이 희게 변했다. 뽀드드득 손바닥이 미끄러졌다. 아. 아. 눅눅한 소리가 들리기 시작했다. 허우적거리는 그림자가 다시 보호막을 짚었다. 뽀드득. 필름이 투명해졌다. 쏴아아 물이 아래로 내려갔다. 쉴새없이 타고 흐르는 물에도 새파란 눈을 뜬 캡틴이 손바닥으로 술루의 눈을 가렸다. 뒤로 꺾인 목에 도드라진 목젖이 보였다. 술루의 벌어진 입술에 물방울들이 데굴데굴 굴러 들어갔다. 술루는 거의 소리를 내지 않았다. 캡틴이 윙크했다. 뻗어진 손끝이 한 번 더 막을 두드렸다. 감싸인 보호막은 완전히 사라졌다. 떨어지는 물줄기가 튀어 체콥을 조금씩 적셨다. 강한 손목이 체콥을 끌어왔다. 체콥의 머스터드색 유니폼이 완전히 젖었다. 술루의 피부가 깨끗했다. 체콥은 술루의 양볼을 감싸고 키스했다. 숨을 들이마시는 것 같던 술루는 곧 체콥의 입술에 반응해왔다. 물줄기가 뱀처럼 술루의 온몸을 휘감고 돌았다. 캡틴은 사라지고 없었다. 술루는 가늘게 체콥을 응시했다. 새까맣게 젖은 머리가 저처럼 곱슬거리지 않고 착 달라붙어 있었다. 체콥은 술루의 허벅지 사이를 허겁지겁 만졌다. 따뜻한 물에 푹 젖은 눈자위가 붉어져있었다. 엉덩이 사이로 체콥이 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 뜨거웠다. 순간 술루가 체콥의 입술을 깨물었다.   
체콥은 자신이 눈을 뜨고 있다는 사실을 인지했다. 바른 아이처럼 체콥은 자리에서 일어났다.   
[파벨 체콥 소위. 기상 시각. 스타플릿 기준 오전 6시 30분. 좋은 하루 되십시오]   
아침 조명이 들었다. 다리 사이가 척척했다. 재빠른 동작으로 체콥은 세탁함에 속옷과 옷가지들을 넣었다. 일상적인 강도보다 강한 모드로 빨래를 돌리면서 체콥은 간단하게 씻고 유니폼에 몸을 꿰었다. 위이잉 세탁기가 돌아갔다. 아침 식사 시간까지 눈도 깜박이지 않고 앉아있던 체콥은 자리에서 일어섰다. 기상한 다른 선원들이 체콥에게 인사를 건넸다. 제 식판을 가지고 자리에 앉았다. 술루가 들어왔다. 식판에 이것저것 채워넣는 중에 캡틴이 어슬렁 식당으로 들어왔다. 술루가 캡틴을 보며 자신의 머리를 가리켰다. 캡틴이 슥슥 머리를 정돈하며 배시시 웃었다. 술루가 걸어와 체콥이 앉은 자리 끝에 앉았다. 빙긋 눈인사가 오갔다. 벌어진 입술이 주스를 넘겼다.   
아버지는 어머니를 사랑했습니까? 가장 좋아하는 스포츠의 가장 좋아하는 팀 경기를 보던 아버지는 놀랍게도 시선을 제게 주었었다. 홀로그램이 멈췄다. 아니. 파샤. 그렇지는 않았다. 맥주를 끝까지 넘기고 캔을 구긴 아버지는 녹색 눈으로 말했다. 가지고 싶다고 생각했지. 와아아아 관중들이 다시 열광했다.   
체콥은 와작 주스곽을 구겼다. 어느새 다 먹은 술루가 앞을 지나갔다. 꿈에서는 보지 못했던 뺨의 점이 보였다. 자신은 윙크하던 캡틴 앞에서 돌아서야만 했었다. 가지고 싶다. 아무래도 가져야 겠다.

 

[히카루 술루의 방입니다]   
잔뜩 개구진 목소리가 전화를 받았다. 뒤에 보이는 배경은 자신의 방 맞았다. 들리는 목소리가 룸메이트가 아닐 뿐. 장난인가 싶어 다시 확인해봐도 맞게 건 게 맞았다.   
"커크 생도. 왜 거기있는 겁니까."   
모니터 안에서 삐죽삐죽한 금발이 슬쩍 고개를 내밀었다. 입이 우물우물 무언가 먹고 있었다.   
"내 푸딩!"   
[커크 생도는 술루 생도를 기다리고 있습니다...만 출출해서]   
볼 한 쪽에 푸딩을 잔뜩 우겨넣은 커크가 말했다.   
[언제 와?]   
술루는 이마를 문질렀다.   
"3시간 10분쯤 후."   
[기다리고 있겠습니다. 술루 생도]   
생도 생도 거리는게 웃긴지 웃으며 통신이 닫혔다. 술루는 고개를 저으며 패드를 옆구리에 끼고 수업에 들어갔다. 엄청난 천둥이 치기 시작했다. 지진이 온 것처럼 흔들리는 실내에 교관은 평소보다 30분 일찍 수업을 마쳤다. 술루는 패드를 가방 안에 넣었다. 일본에 있을 때도 비 맞는 걸 좋아했으니 기숙사까지 걸어보는 것도 좋을 것이다. 라고 생각했던 제 자신을 원망하며 술루는 기숙사 현관으로 뛰어 들어갔다. 홍채 스캐너는 비가 오는 날만 되면 먹통이었다. 벌써 세 번째 홍채를 스캔하던 술루는 안에서 사람이 나오자 얼른 들어가려 비켜주었다. 후드를 눌러쓰고 양손에 우산을 들고 있는 건 커크였다.   
"일찍 끝났네. 데리러 가려고 나왔는데."   
커크의 눈이 술루의 머리부터 발끝까지 훑었다.   
"젖었네."   
빙글빙글. 술루는 커크를 질질 끌고 방으로 돌아갔다. 젖어서 와인빛으로 물든 생도복을 벗고 술루는 한바탕 샤워를 하고 나왔다. 커크는 쪼로록 커피를 내리고 있었다.   
"샤워하면서 노래는 안하나봐."   
술루는 눈썹만 찌푸렸다.   
"안 해."   
커크가 자신의 입가를 쓸었다.   
"노래하면 좋을 목소리라고 생각했는데"   
커피 잔이 오갔다.   
"이거, 소지로 커피 아니야?"   
커크는 술루의 어깨를 가볍게 주물렀다.   
"너는 생각이 너무 많은 경향이 있어."  
커크가 담배를 물었다.   
"기숙사에서 담배는 안.."   
찰칵 라이터가 켜졌다. 이제는 전자담배화 되어 많은 사람들이 피우지 않는 구식 담배 끝이 빨갛게 타들어갔다.   
"비오는 날엔 담배가 맛있어."   
커크가 일어나 술루의 타올로 머리를 문질러주었다.   
"원래는 필터가 눅눅하면 기분이 나쁘거든. 근데 비오는 날엔 계속 눅눅하니까"   
무슨 소린지 전혀 모르겠고 털어주는 머리에 시야는 어지럽고. 커크는 이로 필터를 꽉 물고서 슥슥 술루의 새까만 머리카락을 털어주었다. 술루의 등에 커크의 배가 닿았다. 미지근한 온기에 졸음이 왔다. 팔이 길게 뻗어져 와 툭툭 재를 털었다. 커크는 술루에게 담배를 들려주었다.   
"잠깐만."   
커크가 세탁함에 수건을 넣고 오는 사이 술루는 담배를 물었다. 축축한 필터가 혀같았다. 한 모금 빨아보았다. 뜨거운 연기가 기도를 넘어갔다. 엉겁결에 꿀꺽 삼켜버렸다. 컬럭컬럭 숨도 못쉬고 기침하는 술루에게서 커크는 담배를 받아들었다.   
"컵케익"   
붉어진 눈가로 술루가 커크를 노려보았다. 기침하느라 입은 쉴 새가 없었지만. 식은 커피를 원샷한 술루는 그제야 진정되었다. 커크는 필터만 남은 담배를 계속 피웠다. 위잉- 환기팬이 돌아갔다. 꾹꾹 눌러 불을 끄며 커크가 술루에게 입을 맞췄다. 안을 다 긁어놓은 것 같은 목 안으로 이번에는 사아한 연기가 제대로 흘러들어갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 단문들


End file.
